Naga and the Sunshine
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: Playing a prank is fun until you get caught in a rather yummy situation!


**NAGA AND THE SUNSHINE**

 _ **I do not own Naruto just my OC, please enjoy**_

A young child no older than fifteen ran into the forbidden forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He was avoiding said ANBU for said pranking attacks. As he continued to run through the forest something grabbed him by the ankle and hauled him up quickly as the ANBU ran past him. The boy had a hand quickly over his mouth and something warm and scaly around his waist and ankle. After a few minutes the hand was removed from his mouth and the boy looked at his..saviour? What he saw as a snake like body wrapped around him and began to squrim to get loose.

"Now now, i wouldn't do that cutie" a voice said.

The boy turned to come face to face to a beautiful male face. Long red hair, with striking golden eyes and his skin was a soft pale. The boy looked down only to see his bottom half was that of a snake. His eyes wide . What the hell was this guy.

"Aw, Don't look like that cutie. I'm not gonna hurt you I just saved you from those nasty little humans running after you" he responded.

The boy nodded. "T-thank you, but what are you?" he asked.

The male gave him a smirk. "Why I'm a naga little sunshine. My name is Akuma and yours?" he asked.

The boy blushed at the name of 'little sunshine' "N-Naruto" he replied.

The male; Akuma; smirked and ran his claw like fingers throught Naruto's hair. His body wrapped around his little sunshined morsel a little tighter. His name was delcious.

"Such a cute name for a little cutie like you, But i have to ask. What are you doing in the forbidden forest. Its forbidden for a reason" Akuma said.

Naruto was feeling a little hot. "I was running from ANBU, I played a prank earlier and was trying to get away I didn't think that they would follow me in here. "Naruto explained.

"Hmm, I'm glad they did otherwise I wouldn't of met such a cutie like you" Akuma said nuzzling Naruto's cheek.

Naruto was feeling a bit strange, the tail that was around him unwrapped around his waist and around the branch of the tree they were in. Naruto's posistion was his back was against akuma's feelings the naga's around his waist holding him. Akuma was very warm.

"So what exactly is a Naga akuma?" Naruto asked.

Akuma grinned. He was curious huh. "A naga Naruto is a person with with a human half and snake half they could be man or woman" he explained as his hand started to gently rub Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was begining to squrim. "Oh, that's cool" he said as he felt his face heat up.

Akuma gave a slight purr. "very cool indeed" he asked.

Naruto only nodded and let out a tiny squeak when he felt a hand on the inside of his shirt playing with a nipple.

Akuma girnned. "feeling hot little Naruto?" Akuma asked.

Naruto began to squrim. His body felt heavy and felt like he was buring from the inside out. Akuma continued to play with said nipple as his tounge slithered out and lapped at little sunshines neck. Naruto let out another little squeak when fangs scraped gently across his shoulder. Akuma smiled. 'Little sunshine is so sensetive' he thought before he pulled his hand away from his nipple and mouth away from his shoulder. Naruto, who had a flushed red face looked up at said Naga and said Naga looked down into the eyes of the little sunshined before bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss never really feeling what a kiss was before. It was hot, sweet and sticky. Akuma who was still holding Naruto around the waist slid his lower half between the boy's slightly parted legs and Naruto gasped lightly as something rubbed against his crotch, with that Akuma slid his wet slippery tounge inside Naruto's mouth to swril around Naruto's tounge and he moaned. Akuma let out a purr at the taste of his little morsel.

'Sweet like honey and a salty like ramen, what a lovely combination' Akuma thought.

As Akuma pulled away his tail wrapped gently around the little sunshine rubbing his crotch, he watched the boys facial expression and they were very wicked indeed. So innocent and seductive at the same time Akuma couldn't help but tease as he gently bit Naruto's neck earning him a cross between a moan and a squeak.

"Little sunshine, your so flustered. Want me to take care of you?" Akuma asked gently.

Naruto's mind was in a haze of sensation that he never felt before but his body responded so egarly. He nodded as he felt himself be stripped of clothing, well his bottoms at least. Akuma pushed his top up and started to play with his nipples again. A moan was heard and it was music to Akuma's ears how responsive his little morsel was. A wicked idea came to akuma as he was teasing his little sunshine the end of his tail wrapped around Naruto's waist and hoisted him in the air for a moment and flipped him around so his ass was facing Akuma's and with his hands he spread the boy's ass cheeks apart to star at the pink star. It was such a lovely shade. Naruto who was stunned for a moment began to squrim at the embrassing posistion and his eyes were suddenly drawn to people down below them. Ninja! He was partically naked while Akuma was admiring his ass.

"A-akuma..there are people down there" Naruto said quietly.

Akuma sligtly looked to see people down below them, but knew they were not looking for said boy. Akuma being the wicked little being that he is smirked.

"hmm, they must be looking for you sunshine. what a perdicment your in. What if they find you up here partically naked, hmm. What would you do?" Akuma said teasingly.

Naruto blushed as his heart began to pound and began to squrim trying to get out Akuma's grasp and Akuma spanked his ass cheek. Naruto moaned it had stung but was pleasurable. Akuma swatted him again and again and Naruto had to supress himself from crying out or the people below would hear him. Akuma grinned thinking it was cute that Naruto would surpress his moans. Suddenly Naruto's posistion was switched again his ass still in Akuma's face but so was his cock as well and Naruto rested his back againsst his scaled tail. Naruto saw Akuma grin his golden eyes showing a playful seductive wickedness. Legs up in the air and slightly bent backward Akuma still stared at his ass and Naruto couldn't help but blush. Suddenly something wet was pressed against his hole and Naruto almost cried out as Akuma began to lap at his hole with his tonge. Akuma was in heaven! even his little hole tasted like heaven and he wanted more. Akuma stuck his tounge completely in Naruto's hole and began to lap at the inside. Naruto was very new to the sensation. Sure he had masturbated before but this was something completely new to him. As Akuma continued to taste the inside he finally pulled away and licked his lips.

You taste delcious sunshine" Akuma praised.

Naurto blushed slightly winded and disappointed. Akuma noticed the expression and suddenly slipped a finger inside and it made Naruto arch his back. Akuma was intrigued again at the expression his little sunshine was making. He continue to move his finger in and out of his hole watching his hole clench around his finger he chuckled slightly before adding another finger and Naruto hissed and moaned as two fingers were inside of him deeply.

"A-Aku-ma!" Naruto begged.

Akuma wanted to fuck the blond so bad at the beggin, but for now he would give his little morsel release. He felt around inside to a bundle of nerves and Naruto gave a shout. Akuma found his little pleasure spot as he grinned and memorized it for a later time. Pulling his fingers out, Akuma brought Naruto back into the right up posistion and gave him a ferice kiss that made the blond's cock twitch. Finally pulling away from said blonde's mouth Akuma spread the blondes legs apart and let his tail enter his little hole. Naruto gave a gasp and slient scream as the end of Akuma's tail slid inside him and he felt a burning sensation before he began to squrim. Akuma had his hand wrapped around the sunshine's cock and began to pump while Naruto lost his mind thrust back onto Akuma's tail.

"Oh dear, my little sunshine's a little slut isn't he?"Akuma questioned.

Naruto didn't respond. He wanted his release and Akuma was in absoulte heaven. Such a responive little slut. Akuma continued to pump his cock.

"Oh little Naruto, such a cutie you are and you'll forever be mine. I claim you as mine."Akuma purred as he bit Naruto's neck hard making Naruto cry out in pleasure.

Akuma pulled his fangs out and licked at the mark before plunging his tail in and out faster inside said blonde in time with his pumps and finally the little blonde came with a cry.

"AKUMA!" he screamed.

Birds flew from trees at the sound and Akuma grinned watching the blonde shudder from his orgasm. Pulling his tail out of the lushious hole of Naruto he cradled the blonde against him as said blonde began to close his eyes.

Don't worry sweeting, I'll take good care of you. Until next time" Akuma purred.

With that Naruto gave a smile and fell asleep.

The next few days were a blur to Naruto, when he woke up that day he couldn't remember anything and his ass was sore, he shook it off to meet with his team.

As the day went on it was the same to Naruto. The bickering back and forth with Sasuke, Sakura defending her lost lover and Kakashi being Kakashi. He noticed a difference though. He hated to be touched by another male. He noticed when Sasuke touched him he felt revulted and wanted to peel his skin off. Finally training ended and he was allowed to go home.

As he entered his apartment he felt like a prescence was inside. Naruto looked around and saw a pair of golden eyes staring right back at him. Naruto gasped and shuddered.

"a-akuma?" he asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. A boy with pale peach skin and firey red hair came into veiw his eyes a beautiful golden dressed in civilan clothing.&

"Hello again little sunshine. Have you missed me? I've missed you" Akuma said.

Naruto was flooded with returning memories and blushed before Akuma came to him and hauled Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto began to protest as Akuma walked toward his bedroom and droped him down on his bed before hovering over him. Akuma sniffed his skin and a smirk came upon his lips.

"Some one has touched you..mm, no matter I will erase that scent right now" Akuma said.

With persision Naruto was stripped from his clothing and met with a seering hot kiss. Everything else was a blur to Naruto.

Sauske began to approach Naruto's apartment. The dobe was acting a bit strange for the past few days and when he touched him he acted like he was offended. As he came to the door he heard sounds and Sasuke peered through the opened curtained window to see Naruto was being fucked by another guy and was fully enjoying it (they moved to the living room at some point).

The guy who was clearly in control turned his eyes toward the window and gave Sasuke a evil grin before going faster into Naruto who screamed out in pleasure before another one of him appeared out of thin air. A ninja? Sasuke thought before Naruto was hoisted up thrust into by another clone. Naruto gave off a wonton moan that went stright to Sasuke's cock and he knew he should leave but he couldn't stop watching. The clone thrusted in time with the original as his hand wrapped around Naruto's cock and gave him a deep kiss as the orginal continued to stare Sasuke down. Sasuke got the hint and quickly but queitly retreated.

Akuma who felt satified with the outcome of watching said person leave began to piston into Naruto roughly along with his clone who was pumping him and sucking his nips.

"Ahh! mm nyah! I-i'm gonna cum A-Akuma!" Naruto mewled.

Akuma grinned before letting the clone disapper and continued to pistion inside of his mewling sunshine until he felt that tight heat engulf him further spilling his seed inside as Naruto gave a shout of his own orgasm.

"AKUMA!" Naruto screamed.

His couch was gonna be sticky for a while. Akuma pulled out of his sweet blonde and nuzzled him as Naruto rested against him.

"mmm, your mine forever Naru, mine forever" Akuma purred.

With the blonde asleep in his arms, Akuma went back to the bed room and the two fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
